


Water Under the Bridge

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, badly-written fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Someone on tumblr requested me to write a badly-written fic starring the Water Circle.





	Water Under the Bridge

My name is Acqua. Im the soul rider of the water circle, the one the druids allllways forget about. I have long blue hair with darker blue streaks, and my eyes are the most stricking blue. Everyone says so. Especially my girlfriend, Ember. Shes the soul rider of the fire circle, and shes sooo hot (haha, geddit? Hot? Cos shes the FIRE soul rider). My horse is wavecrusher, hes super fast and strong. Hes all black and a I die his maen blue so he looks like a Jorvik wild horse. Ember has a real Jorvik wild and im sooo jelly of her, but don’t tell her I sed that. Shed be sad.

We have circle meetings every blue moon, cos blue is the colour of water. And water is AWESOME! We all go swimming every day. Well, I swim when im not with ember. Shes a GREAT kisser.

Were planning a raid on the other camps tonite. They ignore us, so were gonna show them what water is made of! Ill be writing wavecrsher of course.

“Aqcua, you ready?” asks my trainer. Shes like my big sister or my mum or something, always nagging @ me. Shuddup, yer not my mum. My mum drwoend having me. We all have watwr births. If I ever had a babby, id have ba water berth too. But ember doesn’t want kids, an I don’t either. Sometimes I have to look after the babbies, and theyre SO annoying.

‘Yah, im reddy,” I say, getting up. I was sitting up the top of the waterfall. I like seeing it fall down like that. It looks sooo pretty. Almost as pretty as ember. But dnot tell her I sed that..

‘cmon waevcrisher’ I say as I grab his reins. He was standing looking out over the water. He lieks to do that too. We walk to the metting together, and evryoe is alreddy there.

“Hallo” I say as ir ride into the meeting place. It’s a big lake, and we all stand with our feet in the watter. Sometimes the horses make a mess in it butt it gets cleaned up afterwards. Were all wearing our dark blue water circle robes with the three special drops stitched into the back. Theres a jacket too, I saw it at the druid store. They STOLE it.

“Greetings Aquca, our great won,” sez the leader. Hes a druid, only his robes are also blue. Blue is our favrite colour. The colour of water witch it good. Everyone bows to me, of course. Cox im just the best!

“R we stil doing the raid tonite?” I ask. Ive been looking forward to this all week. We wont be forgotten or ignored anymore!

“Yes,” says our leader. “We leave at midnight.”

“They’ll all be asleep then,” sez my trainer. I agree, laffing. They wont know wat hit em.

We leave when the moon is high in the sky and the stars are all sparkling. The nite sky is kinda pretty but water looks better. We ride in silence. The druids muss not find out about us.

Wen we arrive, its all quite at there camp.

“Alright Aqua, do your thing,” says our leader. I close my eyes and connect to the water in the air and in the ground and in the pips. I have a speshel connexion with the watter. I LOVE it. The water duz what I say, moving out of the air and ground and flowing into the pypes. I hear a creeking and laugh. Its working! But then I here a noise and reelise that I sed the rong thing. They’ve heard us! But we don’t run. We want them to notice us.

“WHOZE DERE” someone roars. Im not scared but some of the wimmen screem. Sum horses wheeny to.

‘THE WATTER WILL RYZE!’ I screme, and the watter duz that. It rises up and the settlement begins to flud. When Garnok fluds the erth, well be okay. This is what were ment for. Garnok will flood the erth and well enherit it

“Ugh its just dose water freeks” sex one of the stooped people here. I look up. Wait, shes a soul ridder!

“Yoo!” I yell at her. ‘im the true soul ridder here, facker!”

“Garnok worshipper!” she spits at me.

‘garnok is da true king!” I decklare, and splash herr with de watter.

“Hay!” she sez. She lites up her fist.

“Ruhtreat!” I order, an we all run.

The rade woz a success! I tell ember allll about it and shes happy for meh. We got some sweet loot like some cash and some of doze gray robes. Were gonna dye em blue of course. Our horses grays side by side in the meddow nere us as a I lay in embers lap. She plays with my hair. It feels niec.

At the end of th world, fire and water will tak everything. We just hafta be CAREFUL.


End file.
